In the use of a magnetic switch, it is desirable that the magnet and actuatable portions of the switch be maintained a substantially constant, preselected distance apart to facilitate proper actuation.
Magnetic switches are used on work vehicles to perform functions initiated when two members of the vehicle are in a specific relative position, one to the other. In order to achieve proper switch performance, the distance between the switch portions at the time of actuation must be closely maintained. Due to wear and/or movement of the members on which the switch is mounted, this distance is sometimes changed. Variations in manufacture can also result in improper spacing of the rigidly mounted switches.
One example is in the movable floor assembly of a scraper. It is desirable to have a kick-out switch to neutralize the opening valve of the floor controls when the floor is in a substantially open position. Magnetic switch portions are mounted on the carriage of the floor assembly and on the frame to perform the function. Movement and/or wear of the frame and floor assembly caused by the harsh working conditions of a scraper can change the spacing between the switch portions at the passing position of one switch portion relative to the other. This can result in a poorly functioning or nonfunctioning switch. The resultant need for the scraper operator to neutralize the valve manually in response to switch malfunction represents a waste of time and labor. Therefore, it is desirable to provide means for automatically, controllably maintaining a preselected distance between the two magnetic switch portions during use of the vehicle.